Finding Out
by YukiSuki92
Summary: This story is the sequel to Getting Hitched! It is how people find out about Sasuke and Naruto. It will be a collection of one-shots, with each chapter telling the story of how someone finds out.


**Plot summary: This story is the sequel to Getting Hitched! It is how people find out about Sasuke and Naruto. It will be a collection of one-shots, with each chapter telling the story of how someone finds out. First up, Sakura, followed by Ino because best friends share everything. **

"Boss, it is almost 8PM, you should call it a day" Sakura said to Sasuke. She had her handbag and coat in one hand, with an office bag in the other hand.

"I'm almost done here" Sasuke said to her without pausing his work.

"Maybe that particular brief, but you aren't going to stop with that brief, and you will eventually leave at midnight." Sakura said. "Your brother has left too, so why don't you just leave" she continued.

"He has a wife and two kids, he has to be with them, especially on a Friday night. You go on, have a good night." Sasuke said to her.

Sakura stared at her boss a second or two longer, then turned on her heel and left his room. As she walked down the hallway to the lifts, she heard the ding of the lift door open. She saw Naruto step out of the lift and turn in her direction. Immediately, his ever present smile turned into a huge grin.

"Hi ya, Sakura" he chirped, while walking towards her with a spring in his step.

"Hey, Naruto. What brings you here? Besides Sasuke obviously"

"Yup, I'm here to drag his hard working ass away from the office." Naruto said reaching Sakura and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Honestly, I expect his fiancée to get piqued if he keeps on working like this" Sakura said

"Nah, he is just working like a maniac now so he can take it easy for the wedding and honeymoon." Naruto said, craning his neck to look further down the hallway into Sasuke office. "He wants to push some merger through before the month ends, which will leave him with some time to be of any actual help in planning the wedding. Shit, Itachi has been more hands on than this big lug." Naruto said with a put out scowl.

Laughing at Naruto's face, Sakura said "You sound like a nagging wife Naruto. Have they already set a date for the wedding?"

"Yeah, next month. As long as it starts snowing in the middle of December, we have got ourselves a white wedding."

"So soon!" Sakura exclaimed surprised.

"They have actually been engaged a while, things have just been under-wrapped from the media is all."

"You know who the fiancée is, don't you?" Sakura asked. She didn't sound accusatory or anything, merely stating a fact.

"Well, I really should be going, gotta get him out of here and all." Naruto said, with a mischievous smile while walking towards Sasuke's office.

Sakura looked on as Naruto walked towards Sasuke's office, turned the handle quietly, and proceeded to throw the door open with a bang while exclaiming "Honey, I'm home." Smiling, Sakura shook her head. She couldn't think of any other person in the universe that could pull of a stunt like that, and not get their head chewed off.

She got into the lift, and waited for the lift to reach the car park. As she walked to her car, she rummaged through her handbag to find her car keys. Realizing that she might have left it on her desk, she turned around to get back to the lift.

Stepping out of the lift on her floor, she walked to her office to retrieve her keys. As she was leaving her office room, she heard Naruto exclaim loudly from Sasuke's room "You are so weird."

Laughing, Sakura walked to Sasuke's room, and peeked her head through the door. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, eyes wide.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke's office door opened with a bang, and his Naruto came into the room with a loud and obnoxious "Honey, I'm home!"

Looking up, Sasuke tried to glare – he really did – but Naruto looked goofy standing on the doorway with a shit eating grin on his face, his hands placed on his hips and his crotch thrust out lewdly, that Sasuke just had to smile – only slightly though.

"This is your home? This isn't even my home." Sasuke said.

"I was being funny" Naruto said, childishly sticking out his tongue. He meandered through the room, randomly picking up objects and putting them down – in misplaced locations – when something else caught his eye.

Sasuke looked at him out the corner of his eye, and the second he did, Naruto looked over at him and smiled happily before continuing around the room.

Sasuke knew Naruto was giving him time to finish what he was currently working on, but knew from experience that he won't let him start something new. With that in mind, he packed the rest of the paperwork away in his briefcase, and went back to what he was doing.

Once he was satisfied with the brief, he placed it in his briefcase with the rest of the paperwork, and closed the briefcase. He swiveled his chair around until Naruto was in his straight line of sight.

Having Sasuke's attention on him, Naruto put down the ashtray he was holding (onto the book case), and walked to Sasuke's desk. He plopped himself down on Sasuke's lap, and straddled him.

"Took you long enough." Naruto said kissing Sasuke chastely.

"My apologies"

"Forgiven. As long as you feed me."

"I think I can do that."

"Great, then let's go," Naruto said almost dismounting Sasuke, when he was pulled back down again.

"What's the rush?" Sasuke asked, cupping Naruto's bottom and pulling him closer nice and snuggly. "We can fool around, no one is here so late anyway." Sasuke said nibbling on Naruto's earlobe.

"You are so weird!" Naruto exclaimed, pushing Sasuke away by the shoulders, only to grab him by the nape of his neck and kiss him hotly. This caused Sasuke to grab onto his ass harder, and massage them.

"Oh my god!" They both heard Sakura say. Breaking apart, Sasuke looked around Naruto and Naruto craned his neck around to see Sakura by the door.

"This makes so much sense. Oh my god, so much sense. How can I not have known? It was so obvious. So bloody obvious." Sakura said in a rush, not really looking at either of them, but looking around the room. Then her head snapped towards them, and looking at both of them, she smiled brightly and said "I am so happy for you, both of you. You two really are perfect together." With that, she turned and left the coupe alone in the office and quickly walked away from the room and towards the lift.

She already had her phone out, and Ino's number ringing by the time she reached the lift. When Ino answered her phone, the first thing Sakura said was "Naruto is Sasuke's fiancée."

XXXX THE END XXXX

Notes: Hey guys, thanks for reading. If anyone has any idea who else needs to find out – let me know, and I can try to write a story. I was thinking Itachi – obviously years ago kind of thing.


End file.
